El caso de la cabaña embrujada
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Sucesos extraños amenazan la localidad de Ponyville y la confiable granja de Sweet Apple Acress. Solo dos ponis tienen el coraje para enfrentar a tal amenaza.
1. Prólogo: La granja de Sweet Apples Acres

**EL CASO DE LA CABAÑA EMBRUJADA**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **La granja de Sweet Apples Acres**

Entre los cientos de árboles cargados de manzanas, podía verse una gran casa donde sus habitantes dormían. La luna con el perfil de unicornio se destacaba sobre un cielo azulado, casi purpúreo, rodeada de pequeñas estrellas.

La pequeña ciudad de Ponyville llevaba poco tiempo fundada de manera oficial, aunque el valle en donde se alza, al lado sur del río Nerung, estaba habitado desde hace tiempos inmemoriales por diversos pobladores. Los más antiguos fueron los grifos, miles de años antes siquiera de la fundación de los primeros reinos de ponis, cuando la tecnología dominante se basaba en el sílex, y los grifos prefirieron levantar dólmenes y estructuras circulares a edificar ciudades. Los arqueólogos no han averiguado mucho más, pero sí saben que las poblaciones grifas comenzaron a avanzar hacia el norte mientras los ponis comenzaban a asentarse ahí; algunos aseguraban que los ponis expulsaban a los antiguos pobladores, pero dicha teoría ha sido rechazada por las autoridades en historia.

Lo que resulta innegable es que los ponis que se asentaron en el valle de Ponyville no seguían las mismas costumbres de los grifos, y no tardaron en derribar las estructuras de piedra para cultivar extensamente aquellas fértiles tierras. Los principales restos arqueológicos son primitivas herramientas de bronce, halladas sobre todo en las zonas cercanas al poderoso río. Eso sí, parece que compartían el temor de los antiguos pobladores hacia el veterano Bosque Everfree, poderoso, tenebroso, lleno de criaturas desconocidas hasta para los biológicos. En sus lindes se han hallado algunos dólmenes antiguos, cubiertos de musgo, que hacen pensar que el Bosque ha ido creciendo en tamaño con el pasar del tiempo.

A pesar de estar habitado desde siempre, la historia anterior a su fundación por parte de una agricultora de manzanas es nebulosa y llena de leyendas inconexas. Algunas leyendas hablan de una fortaleza Diamond Dog sobre la cual un tal Discord levantó una primitiva ciudad, misma que fue abandonada con el pasar del tiempo y sobre la cual no se han hallado restos, aunque no falta el teórico que indica que sus cimientos están cubiertos bajo tierra, justo debajo de todo el pueblo.

Sea como fuere, sí se sabe que existieron varias pequeñísimas aldeas agrarias, que rápidamente cambiaron su rubro al comercio cuando se fundó el pequeño pueblo. Varias costumbres ancestrales, como Envolver el Invierno, se conservaron entonces.

Fue una agricultora de la familia Apple quien levantó prácticamente la ciudad, gracias a las manzatruenos, y es por eso que tienen gran preeminencia. Y a la vez, varios rivales que no tardaban en irse.

Precisamente, en esa casa, ahora duerme una yegua que en el pasado fue una Pear.

La noche retrocede y da paso a un día de colores ardientes. Un gallo grita como el hielo en el invierno congelado. Las sombras retroceden y unos últimos ojos acechantes pueden verse antes de esconderse para que la luz no los alcance. La familia comienza a levantarse: una abuela, la descubridora de la manzatrueno. Su hijo, un semental fuerte como el árbol más sano. Su esposa, que dejó todo por él. Un adolescente que habla muy poco baja a desayunar. Una niña honesta también se junta en la cocina. Falta la bebé.

Su madre sube para despertarla. Una gigantesca nube cubre el sol, y la luz por unos momentos se vuelve penumbra. Unos panes se tuestan. El té se está preparando. Un reloj hace su sonido de perfección mecánica a un ritmo lento. Por alguna razón, el aire parece volverse frío.

Y entonces, el grito de una madre rompe toda la quietud de la mañana.

—¡BRIGHT MAC! ¡ALGUIEN SECUESTRÓ A APPLE BLOOM!


	2. 1: Especialistas en secuestros

**EL CASO DE LA CABAÑA EMBRUJADA**

* * *

 **1**

 **Especialistas en secuestros**

A Shining Armor no dejada de sorprenderle la fortaleza de su sargento Hawkguard. El pegaso, alto y lozano como un roble, es perfectamente capaz de mover el carro policial solo, sin ninguna ayuda. El unicornio ha visto a parejas de Guardias Reales teniendo auténticos problemas para moverse solos cargando sus carros de patrulla, y debe admitir que él es incapaz de moverlo solo.

—Pudimos haber venido en tren, el Capitán General Fallen Arrow accedió a pagar los pasajes —le dice Shining Armor a su sargento.

—No habría traído a nuestra carreta, y sin ella no es lo mismo —dice él.

El joven unicornio asiente. No comprende mucho los razonamientos de Hawkguard, pero sabe que son infalibles, después de haber solucionado con él el caso de la unicornio rosa, el rescate de la potra unicornio de nombre Beauty Dream.

Habían sido considerados héroes, pero ellos mismos no se sentían así. Tuvieron la ayuda de muchos amigos invaluables, después de solucionar el caso, se marcharon: Ibrahim, el lobo gris inmigrante, Harek, el pequeño grifo, Wandering Wing y Daring Do, jóvenes pegasos llenos de sueños, y Christine... el que fue su primer amor. No volvieron a ver a ninguno de ellos en los dos meses que han pasado desde que se cerró el caso, con el exitoso rescate de la potra.

Eso mismo les valió condecoraciones, y el cargo no oficial de especialistas en secuestros de menores. Por eso mismo es que están viajando a Ponyville, y sabe que Hawkguard se siente muy incómodo con aquello.

—Pierdo todas mis habilidades si salgo de Canterlot —le confesó antes de partir—. Si pudimos hallar a Beauty Dream se debió a que conozco a sus habitantes, cada barrio de la ciudad. Fuera de sus muros, soy tan novato como tú.

Shining Armor quería creer que no era cierto.

El pueblo se ve adorable ante los ojos de Shining Armor. Un conjunto de casas pequeñas, aldeanos amables que no paraban de saludarlos. Por alguna razón, Hawkguard permanece serio y no saluda a nadie.

—No confíes en esta gente —dice él—. Prácticamente exiliaron a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Shining con curiosidad genuina.

—No voy a decirte, debes concentrarte en el caso —dice el pegaso—. A ver, no sé donde es la escena del crimen. Preguntemos a ese poni, se ve confiable.

Dice señalando a un equino bastante alto, incluso más alto que el propio Hawkguard, pero sus proporciones son de acuerdo a su altura. Es de color crema, con ojos y crin de color marrón, y su Cutie Mark es imposible de ver a causa de la túnica igualmente marrón.

—Tiene una cicatriz, Hawkguard —dice Shining, haciendo énfasis en la marca que trae desde el ojo derecho, cruzando toda su mejilla hasta casi su boca.

—¡Igual que el Detective McHooves! —dice riendo el pegaso—. Y me recuerda a Applewood, por alguna razón que no comprendo. Le preguntaré donde queda la granja.

Se acerca caminando con una confianza que Shining ha visto dentro de los muros de Canterlot, y se convence de que en realidad el pegaso sólo estaba nervioso cuando dijo aquellas deprimentes palabras.

—Buenos días, usted parece ser un equino muy confiable —dice alegre el pegaso—. Quisiera que me dijera en dónde queda Sweet Apples Acres.

—Disculpe, yo no vivo aquí —dice el equino, alzando una ceja—. No sé en donde queda ese lugar.

—Comprendo, es un viajero —dice Hawkguard—. En ese caso, no se meta en muchos problemas o tendré que arrestarlo. **(1)**

Se despiden del caballo y caminan hacia el mercado, en donde pueden ver un pintoresco puesto de artesanías. Lo que les sorprende es que el vendedor es un caballo pinto, que está haciendo una figura de arcilla. Tiene ojos del color de la miel; crin y cola beige; pelaje blanco puro, con manchas de marrón claro. Su crin beige tiene dos trenzas que caían detrás de sus orejas; encima de su oreja derecha llevaba encajadas tres plumas de halcón, y en su cuello penden un montón de collares de madera clara, negra y verde. Su Cutie Mark son tres zarpas de oso marrones.

—Señor, soy el sargento Hawkguard y él es mi compañero Shining Armor —se presenta él, y el caballo sonríe amablemente—. Necesitamos saber donde queda Sweet Apples Acres.

—Es fácil, sargento Hawkguard —dice el caballo—. Casi todo el pueblo corrió a ver qué pasaba. Sólo siga las huellas. Sólo siga las huellas.

* * *

Efectivamente, casi todo el pueblo está rondando la granja, tratando de consolar a los desesperados parientes del bebé.

—Pueblerinos —murmura molesto Hawkguard—. Seguramente echaron a perder todas las pistas.

Shining Armor sabe que Hawkguard no tiene la mejor opinión sobre ese pueblo. Tuvo un amigo que fue cruelmente desterrado de Ponyville por acción de la familia Apple, o al menos eso es lo que el pegaso le cuenta.

—Mi mejor amigo es Applewood —le contó mientras viajaban al pueblo—. Dedicó toda su vida a ser el poni que merecía una yegua de ese lugar, una tal Buttercup. Ella lo recompensó rompiendo su corazón en un millón de puñados de arena. Lo expulsaron bajo amenazas del pueblo.

Shining Armor está seguro de que el poni estaba exagerando el relato, pero prefiere no contradecirle. Sabe que Hawkguard es profesional, y hará su trabajo independiente de sus iras personales.

O al menos eso es lo que cree.

Y se tensa cuando ve que tendrán que ayudar a los Apple. Espera que el Guardia Real que es Hawkguard no deje que el resentimiento lo domine.

—¡Apártense! —ordena a los ponis que están en la granja— ¡Todos de regreso al pueblo, por orden de la Guardia Real! ¡Muévanse, castores!

—¿Nos llamó "castores"? —pregunta confundido un poni terrestre.

—Sí, ahora salga de aquí o los arrestaré por complicidad en un secuestro —amenaza Hawkguard, con una agresividad superior a la que Shining ha visto en otras ocasiones.

—Apple Bloom, espero que aún no te hayan devorado —oye que grita la madre de la potra, quien está muy asustada y no para de llorar, consolada por una yegua terrestre.

—A ver, apártense, somos de la Guardia Real —anuncia Hawkguard— ¡Apártense, castores!

Si bien varios ponis se alejan ante esa amenaza, varios se acercan más a ellos. Un poni terrestre que puede ser el padre está tan aterrado como la yegua, acompañado por un poni de fuerte color marrón.

Shining casi puede sentir la ira, la fiebre que siente Hawkguard al estar ahí. Teme que pierda el control.

—¿Ustedes nos ayudarán a encontrar a mi hermanita? —pregunta una vocecilla a sus espaldas. Al girarse, ven a una joven potra, de color ámbar naranja y crin dorada, de fuertes ojos verdes y muchas pecas.

—La encontraremos, pequeña, pero requiero que nos dejen solos con la familia —dice Hawkguard en un tono increíblemente calmado y dulce. Shining Armor se relaja: su sargento jamás le gritaría a un potro, o estallaría frente a uno.

Se adelanta hacia la casa, pero Shining Armor siente que debe decirle algo más a la potra.

—Tranquila, hallaremos a tu hermanita, lo prometo —dice él. Debían hallarla, así como lograron salvar a Beauty Dream.

Lo primero que hace Hawkguard es preguntar por los nombres de cada integrante. La Abuela Smith parece tener la edad de Equestria. Bright Macintosh, su hijo. La esposa de éste, Buttercup. Big Macintosh, el hijo mayor. Applejack, la segunda hija. Y la bebé desaparecida se llama Apple Bloom. Hawkguard anota esos datos y luego reflexiona mientras bebe el té que les sirven. Shining siente que está bastante más relajado.

—Esto es obra de los duendes, te advertí que cercaras la entrada al bosque con acero, eso los lastima —regaña la Abuela Smith a Bright Mac.

—Mamá, no había suficiente acero —dice él con tristeza, y el unicornio nota que el pegaso se esfuerza por no reír—. Lo haré en cuanto encontremos a Apple Bloom.

—No soy experto, pero siempre los duendes intercambian un bebé poni por un bebé de los suyos —dice Hawkguard aguantando la risa—. Quiero saber si alguno oyó algo raro en la noche.

A Shining Armor también le parece extraño, pero no dice nada. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió con Hawkguard es a respetar las creencias de otros, aunque le parecieran tontas. Aunque a veces les cueste hacerlo, como ahora.

—Yo lo hice, pero cuando fui a ver ya era muy tarde —dice Applejack con tristeza.

—Exactamente ¿Qué escuchaste? —pregunta Hawkguard— ¿Fueron pasos o algo menos fuerte?

—Sonaba como si fueran campanas, o eso creo no estoy segura —dice avergonzada ya que eso pudo ser de ayuda y no lo dijo por temor a un regaño.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —pregunta su padre. No en tono de regaño, cosa que alivia un poco a la potra.

—Campanas, bien. Chico, anota todo esto —dice Hawkguard con una serenidad que sorprende a Shining— ¿Han visto ponis o cosas sospechosas últimamente?

—No que yo sepa, aunque últimamente mi bebé siempre tiene un polvillo extraño cada noche —comenta Buttercup. Hawkguard alza una ceja ante esa declaración.

—Esos duendes malvados —murmura la Abuela Smith con ira.

—Pensé que no me creerían, o que alguien le había dado un cascabel a Apple Bloom —se justifica Applejack, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos.

—A veces oigo que se ríe en su cuna, y cuando voy a verla está su móvil y sus cajas de música en funcionamiento —dice su padre preocupado. Para Shining, nada de lo que oye tiene sentido, y para su sargento tampoco. Hawkguard se pone serio.

—Esto es bastante raro —dice el pegaso— ¿Aquí acostumbran a recibir visitas?

—Entonces sí fueron criaturas del Bosque —Dice triste Buttercup.

—Las criaturas del bosque no existen— dice Hawkguard, dándole la impresión a Shining de que perdió la paciencia—. Llévenme al cuarto de la bebé.

La Abuela Smith los guía al cuarto de Apple Bloom. Ahí investigan un poco, aunque no hay mucho por ver: la habitación es de madera, pequeña, con algunos peluches y juguetes. Hay una ventana cerrada, con cortinas rojas, que deja pasar algo de luz.

—¿Alguien ha movido algo de aquí? —pregunta el pegaso.

—Miren —dice Applejack notando que faltan algunos juguetes de su hermanita.

—¿Alguien la cerró? —pregunta él, acercándose para mirar por la ventana. Sólo ve una pequeña extensión de pasto, donde unas gallinas picotean, y mas allá sólo árboles pesados de manzanas.

—No ¿Alguien puede entrar sin necesidad de abrir la puerta o la ventana? —pregunta Buttercup

—Créame, se puede —dice Hawkguard con un tono que a Shining le indica que ya está hartándose—Sobre todo si se emplea magia.

Revisa que la ventana no haya sido forzada, pero en efecto está intacta. Y para sorpresa de Shining, Hawkguard se ve confundido.

—Chico, toma nota de todo —le ordena

—Falta su manta y varias cosas más —dice Bright Mac.

—Antes se habían robado cosas así? —pregunta Hawkguard notando que la cantidad de ponis que han entrado difuminó cualquier huella que les resultara útil.

—No, solo era ese polvo de colores —dice Buttercup. Al ver que los Guardias Reales parecen estar tan confundidos como ella, comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dice Hawkguard—. Vamos a ver afuera.

—¿puedo ayudarlos detectives? —pregunta Applejack, ansiosa por hallar a su hermanita.

—Hija eso es muy peligroso —le dice Bright Macintosh.

—Sí, creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer todos es intentar recordar cualquier cosa poco común —le dice su madre, Buttercup.

—La casa del árbol está embrujada —dice de pronto Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor, y al oír aquello, ambos Guardias Reales se acercan a mirarlo.

— ¿porque dices eso cariño? —pregunta la Abuela Smith.

—Se oyen ruidos —dice él avergonzado

—Cuál cabaña? —pregunta Hawkguard, y el poni terrestre se siente intimidado.

Finalmente, los lleva a la casa del árbol a la que se refería. Para un potro sería grande y maravillosa, pero para ambos Guardias Reales es pequeña y algo solitaria. En esa parte del bosque, casi puede sentir que hay alguien oculto tras los árboles, espiándolos. Como si estuvieran hablándole al oído, recuerda la voz de sus jóvenes amigos narrando historias de terror, y la voz de aquel unicornio bayo que cuenta historias sobre hadas en la Plaza de la Luna, el unicornio de nombre Merlín.

—¿Mi casa del árbol? ¿Porque dices que esta embrujada?

Big Mac no dice nada. Está muy nervioso, pues teme que no le crean, y Hawkguard piensa en qué pregunta hacer para que él entre en confianza y les cuente lo que ha visto. entonces, Shining Armor decide probar una nueva técnica.

—Disculpen —dice acercándose, y todos lo miran con sorpresa en sus ojos; ahora es él quien está nervioso—. Si te preocupa decirlo en voz alta, puedes escribirlo o dibujarlo —indica pasándole el lápiz y su bloc de notas al potro.

Él duda un momento, pero luego comienza a escribir y dibujar. De hecho, utiliza varias páginas, y se concentra en intentar dibujar perfectamente lo que ha visto. Llena varias páginas, y no deja que nadie mire lo que ha hecho.

—Brillante, chico —dice Hawkguard, viendo como Big Mac cierra el bloc de notas y se lo entrega. Lo abre para mirar lo que bosquejó.

—¿Qué dibujaste? —pregunta Applejack, curiosa, a su hermano. Él guarda silencio.

Shining Armor se acerca para revisarlos, pero Hawkguard se aparta. Al parecer, tampoco quiere que nadie vea lo que hizo el potro. El unicornio se asusta al ver que el pegaso se lleva un casco a la boca, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve.

—No te sientas presionado —le dice a Big Mac—. Pero ¿Estas cosas las ves desde aquí?

—A veces entran. A veces me siguen hasta que salgo del bosque —dice visiblemente asustado.

—Muy bien, tranquilo —dice Hawkguard cerrando el bloc de notas—. Esto nos permitirá investigar mejor, bien hecho. Shining, termina de tomar sus datos. Yo revisare los alrededores.

* * *

La pequeña Applejack decide seguir a los Guardias Reales, ya que se culpa por la desaparición de Apple Bloom. Ve que regresan al pueblo, y conversan entre sí sobre cosas que no alcanza a oír, pero que parecen ser graves, pues ve los rostros de sorpresa de ambos. Eso no contribuye a hacer que se relaje, y debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr hacia ellos y preguntarles.

Ve que van a la tienda de Sacred Lion, y ve a Fluttershy leyendo unos libros de animales. Supuestamente, el amable caballo pinto es el tío de la tímida pegaso, pero Applejack no encuentra ningún parecido entre ambos. Ni siquiera en sus colores.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —pregunta la pegaso en voz muy baja.

—Buen día señores —saluda feliz Sacred Lion. Hasta en eso son diferentes: ella parece estar asustada de todos, y él parece estar tranquilo con todos.

—Lamento si lo que voy a decir le ofende —dice Hawkguard—. Pero usted parece ser de esas culturas que saben mucho sobre magia y criaturas extrañas.

—Depende de qué entienda usted por extraño —dice calmado el caballo.

—Bueno, no sé si reconozca alguna de estas— dice pasándole las notas. Applejack quiere correr a mirarlas, pero Sacred Lion igualmente parece ser reservado con estas.

—Ah, las conozco —dice feliz—. Son seres amables, divertidos, que solo quieren bailar.

—Necesito algo mas que eso —pregunta Hawkguard.

Applejack se acerca aún más para oír mejor la conversación entre el Guardia Real y el caballo pinto. Una vez, su Abuela le dijo que tuviera cuidado con él, pues no le gustaba la forma en que adornaba los escasos menhires que quedaban en el Bosque, con frutos de acebo y guirnaldas de flores. Tampoco le gustaba la forma en que hacía fogatas, en medio del prado, para hacer señales de humo junto con Fluttershy. Y no solo a su Abuela, sino también sus padres veían con malos ojos que permaneciera demasiado tiempo en el Bosque Everfree.

—¿Las hadas y duendes hicieron algo malo? —pregunta Fluttershy, con una voz perfectamente audible, para sorpresa de Applejack. Puede notar, por la mirada de la pegaso, que le indigna eso.

—¿Espera, estas cosas son reales? —dice Hawkguard, y no necesita ver su rostro para notar su sorpresa.

—Lo son —dice Sacred Lion, y Applejack se preocupa al ver que también se pone serio— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Paso algo malo? —insiste en preguntar Fluttershy.

—Creemos que estas criaturas secuestraron a una bebé —dice Hawkguard finalmente.

Deben referirse a los duendes, hadas y otras criaturas del Bosque. No le sorprende que a los habitantes de Canterlot les parezcan simples mitos, pero quienes habitan en la frontera con la naturaleza saben que hay más criaturas en el mundo de las que conocen los ponis. Para Applejack no hay ninguna duda, alguno de esos seres mágicos secuestró a su hermanita, y le enferma pensar que siempre estuvieron rondándola.

—Los duendes solo juegan con los bebés, no les hacen daño —dice Sacred Lion.

—Son seres buenos y puros —dice Fluttershy con más coraje. Applejack está sorprendida, jamás la ha visto así.

—Bueno, al parecer desapareció una bebé con la que ellos jugaban, y necesito conocer su versión de la historia —responde con calma Hawkguard.

—Jamás se acercaran a usted —le dice el caballo pinto. No lo dice como una amenaza, sino que parece una sencilla afirmación.

—¿Ellos se acercan a usted? —pregunta Shining Armor, y Applejack pone mas atención. Tal vez su familia tiene razón en desconfiar de aquel caballo pinto, si es que tiene tratos con los seres mágicos.

—Sí, se acercan a nosotros todo el tiempo —dice Fluttershy, y Applejack no sabe qué pensar acerca de lo que está diciendo. Para ella, los seres mágicos han sido una amenaza, criaturas a las que su familia siempre intenta alejar de su casa, los mismos seres que atormentan a Big Macintosh.

—Necesito hablar con ellos, pues debemos hallar a esa potra —dice el pegaso blanco—. No los acusaré de nada, sólo despejaré sospechosos.

—Venga con nosotros de noche —le dice Sacred Lion.

 _"También estaré ahí esta noche"_ —piensa Applejack

* * *

Los dos Guardias Reales pasean por el pueblo. Shining Armor en realidad duda de que esos supuestos seres mágicos existan, y aunque no le gusta desconfiar de los potros, no puede creer que existen las ocho criaturas que Big Macintosh dibujó en su bloc de notas. Duendes, hadas, nockers, pooka, pixies, elfos, redcaps y changelings. Ninguna de esas criaturas podría deambular en Equestria sin que se hiciera pública su existencia.

—Veamos, a quien voy a atormentar primero —dice Hawkguard, y el unicornio tarda en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Atormentar? —pregunta preocupado Shining

Ellos ven un pequeño puesto de pasteles, donde dos ponis terrestres venden pasteles. Uno es una yegua terrestre de ojos púrpura, crin rosa con franjas de color rosa grisáceo y pelaje turquesa. El otro es un macho terrestre de ojos verdes, crin naranja y pelaje amarillo.

Hawkguard sonríe, y al unicornio no le gusta la manera en que lo hace.

—Comenzaré aquí —dice acercándose al puesto—. Soy el sargento Hawkguard y él es mi compañero.

—Seguro están aquí por lo que le pasó a los Apple, Buttercup fue la primera en decírmelo una desgracia —dice triste la yegua terrestre.

—Entiendo —dice él— ¿Qué sabe de Applewood? —pregunta con voz dura como el acero. Tanto la yegua como Shining se miran, confundidos, ya que no saben qué tiene que ver con la desaparición de Apple Bloom.

—Él se fue del pueblo y vive aislado en un faro —responde ella.

—¿Y más atrás? —dice él—. Tú, Chiffon Swirl, ¿Tampoco lo quisiste en el pueblo? —pregunta tomando un cupcake, lo mira como si dudara en comerlo, y luego lo deja ahí mismo, algo aplastado por sus cascos.

—Hawkguard... —le dice preocupado Shining, pero él lo interrumpe.

—Silencio chico —su voz es más tranquila cuando le habla a él, pero el unicornio prefiere no insistir—. Investigo.

—Oiga —dice molesto el poni terrestre, al ver lo que hizo el pegaso.

—Descuida, Carrot, estan preguntando por lo que le ocurrió a la bebé de Buttercup Ella no vio lo del cupcake.

—Quiero que me diga quienes aquí amenazaron o literalmente atacaron a Applewood —dice Hawkguard, tocando otro cupcake, aplastándolo y dejándolo ahí—. Quiero saber a quién jamás saludar en este pueblo.

—Pues... los Apple eran los únicos que no lo querían porque rechazo a las manzanas, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Apple Bloom? —pregunta algo nerviosa.

—Tiene que ver conmigo, porque Applewood es casi mi hermano —dice Hawkgurd, en un tono tan gélido que hasta Shining siente algo similar al frío, y Chiffon Swirl retrocede un paso—. Y en este pueblo feo le arruinaron la vida.

—Hawkguard... —dice Shining nervioso. Está pasando justo lo que temía que pasara con los Apple.

—Silencio, chico —dice él, y su voz parece hielo quebrándose—. Escúchame bien, quien quiera que seas, prefiero meterme a un barrio de inmigrantes grifos a estar aquí. Encontraremos a la potra, pero en lo que a mí respecta, todos aquí, a excepción de ese genial y amable caballo pinto, valen lo mismo que este cupcake

Acaba de hablar y toma otro postre. Lo aplasta lentamente, casi con saña, y un escalofrío recorre sus lomos. Shining se asusta al pensar que tal vez tendrá que contenerlo, y no sabe cómo hacerlo ya que el pegaso es más fuete.

—¡Oiga, debe pagar eso! —grita algo molesta Chiffon Swirl.

 _"Madrugué para hacer cada uno de esos cupcakes"_ —piensa ella.

—Y pagaré —dice el dejando un puñado de bits en el suelo, y ambos vendedores de pasteles se indignan al ver que tendrán que recogerlos como si fueran semillas—. Después de todo a mi amigo le gustaba perder el dinero aquí..., aunque, por lo que veo, no tienen sillas en su puesto de trabajo.

—¿Sillas? —pregunta confundido Carrot. Nada de lo que dice el Guardia Real tiene sentido para él.

—Sí, sillas —dice Hawkguard, sacando el talonario de multas—. Desde las Asambleas Reales de 2815 que es obligatorio poseer sillas en cada establecimiento comercial para uso de sus trabajadores cuando no atienden clientes. Es un Real Decreto, firmada por la propia Princesa.

—Podemos sentarnos en el suelo... —dice Carrot, pero es interrumpido.

—¡Tus antepasados conquistaron ese derecho para ti! —reclama— ¿No sabes cuánto tuvieron que protestar las Cortes del Tercer Estamento para obtener ese derecho? Le pondré una multa por contravenir esa Real Decreto, y otra multa por antipatriota.

Ambos ponis terrestres deben hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar la ira que sienten, y deben hacer otro esfuerzo más para no desmayarse al ver la cifra de la multa. Ambos Guardias Reales se alejan de ahí.

—Hawkguard, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿La rutina del Guardia malo? —pregunta asustado.

Todo es por Applewood. Ese poni, el mejor amigo de Hawkguard, ha tenido una vida muy difícil. En el pasado fue un Apple, pero fue desterrado por su familia al negarse a seguir cultivando manzanas, cuando era solo un potro. Había sido acogido por un unicornio, uno al que Hawkguard se refería como Merlín, y Shining Armor no sabe si será el mismo unicornio Merlín que cuenta historias en la Plaza de la Luna.

Applewood se había enamorado perdidamente de una yegua llamada Pear Butter. Por ella dedicó su vida a obtener el oro necesario para pedir su mano. Le jugaba en contra su pobreza, y el intenso odio que se tenían las familias Pear y Apple. La cifra de oro que debía reunir para borrar tantas diferencias era enorme, pero la obtuvo. Se había vuelto el empresario más poderoso del Mundo Conocido, un Príncipe Mercante en toda regla, aquel que todos conocían como Emrys Wood.

Emrys Wood, el mayor magnate del mundo, un día decidió fragmentar todas sus empresas y desapareció misteriosamente. Hawkguard después le contó por qué: cuando finalmente fue a pedir el casco de Pear Butter, descubrió que ella se había casado con su mayor rival, Bright Macintosh, y esperaban un hijo. Al parecer, ella se cambió el nombre a Buttercup, y al unicornio blanco le asombraba la fuerza de voluntad de Hawkguard para no dejarse llevar por la ira en Sweet Apples Acres.

Hawkguard y Applewood se conocieron en la Guerra del Doab, ya que ambos formaron parte del mismo cuerpo militar: la Task Force 7, los Enforcers. Auténticas leyendas vivientes según la prensa, pero por alguna razón su sargento jamás quería hablar de sus hazañas con él.

Por eso entiende la aversión que él siente por ese pueblo.

—Nadie aquí sabe nada, viven demasiado lejos del lugar de los hechos —responde el pegaso—. Interrogar a cualquiera será inútil, pero no te preocupes, todos aquí salvo el caballo son culpables de arruinarle la vida a Applewood.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —escuchan una vocecilla a sus espaldas.

Ellos se giran para ver quien habla, y ven a una pequeña potra unicornio, de color gris claro, casi blanco, crin índigo y ojos azules. Tiene una marca en forma de tres diamantes. Hawkguard inmediatamente relaja la expresión de su rostro.

—Oí que los duendes están donde hay gemas —les dice ella—. Yo puedo encontrar gemas.

—Disculpa, pequeña, pero este es un caso muy delicado y prefiero que te quedes en casa —dice Hawkguard amablemente.

—Pero si están secuestrando bebés, puede que quieran llevarse a mi hermanita Sweetie Belle —dice con tristeza.

—Eso no pasará, porque atraparemos al secuestrador —dice Hawkguard. Shining Armor sabe que nunca involucra menores de edad, tan solo les pide información. Rememora a Harek y siente una punzada de tristeza. El joven grifo tuvo el aplomo de colaborar aún cuando Hawkguard le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda? —insiste la unicornio.

—Estamos seguros —dice él.

Ven que ella se deprime, pero deja de insistir y va a hablar con la pegaso de color amarillo y crin rosada, que acompaña a Sacred Lion. Ambos Guardias Reales se miran, y el mismo concepto cruza por sus mentes.

—Va a seguirnos, ¿Cierto? —dice Shining.

—Va a seguirnos —recalca su sargento.

* * *

Las tres potras están reunidas en el puesto de Sacred Lion. Están bebiendo cajas de jugo de manzana, y el caballo pinto compró algunos pastelillos a los Cake. Ellas conversan mientras el caballo decora con plumas una alforja tejida por él mismo.

—Debemos encontrar a esos duendes y decirles que nos devuelvan a mi hermana —dice molesta Applejack.

—No creo que los duendes lo hicieran —insiste Fluttershy, otra vez con su suave vocecilla.

—Querida si no fueron ellos ¿Quién lo hizo? —pregunta Rarity

—Algún unicornio —dice Sacred Lion, sin distraerse de su labor—. El Pueblo Mágico es amable y feliz. Ellos roban pasteles, no bebés.

Seguramente a los Cake no les haría mucha gracia que se robaran sus pasteles. La potra terrestre se siente muy confundida: Fluttershy le cae muy bien, y su tío es muy amable, pero no puede olvidar lo que sus padres y Abuela han dicho de él.

—Tiene sentido —dice ella tras pensar un momento—. Big Mac dijo que vio un brillo.

Pero si no fueron los duendes, ¿Quién sería? No se les ocurre ningún motivo para secuestrar a una inocente bebé. Sin embargo, la pegaso amarilla se niega a aceptar la posibilidad de que los seres mágicos son los culpables.

—Tal vez quieren inculpar a los duendes para robar gemas —supone Fluttershy.

—Eso es lo más probable —dice Sacred Lion, y su sobrina sonríe al ver que su tío concuerda con su teoría.

—¿Que podríamos hacer? —pregunta Rarity, pensando en su propia hermanita.

—Podríamos buscar la mina y averiguar quiénes son los verdaderos culpables —dice Applejack, y el tono de su voz indica que es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

—Ustedes son solo unas potras —dice Sacred Lion rápidamente, alzando la vista de la alforja—. Ese es trabajo de adultos.

—Pero están molestando a todos en lugar de investigar —dice Applejack molesta.

Dice la verdad. Durante la tarde han visto que Hawkguard se ha limitado a multar a cada poni del pueblo, prácticamente casa por casa, invocando leyes que nadie conoce. A Burn Oak, el mejor amigo de Bright Macintosh, le colocó nada más que ocho multas.

—Pero tienes razón tío es muy peligroso —dice Fluttershy.

—El señor Hawkguard sabe lo que hace —dice Sacred Lion, y ríe un poco—. Confiemos en él.

—Pero no podrán encontrar la mina sin ayuda —dice Rarity. En realidad, duda de que puedan hallar a la potra: no son como los Guardias Reales que ha visto en los libros de su madre, que irradiaban valor nada más verlos. El pegaso parece estar siempre pensando y el unicornio parece estar siempre confundido. Pero no quiere poner nerviosa a Applejack, aunque sabe que es muy difícil asustarla así que se guarda su opinión.

—Confía en nosotros —dice el caballo pinto, riendo un poco.

Las tres lo miran confusas.

—Dijo ¿Nosotros? —pregunta Applejack.

—Yo los llevaré con los seres mágicos —dice él alegre.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, Applejack —dice más tranquila Fluttershy.

Rarity parece igualmente convencida, pero Applejack duda. No sabe qué pensar acerca del caballo pinto: no quiere desconfiar de él, realmente no quiere. Pero las palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente, y no sabe si debe confiar en alguien que baila con seres mágicos.

* * *

La luna comienza a escalar por el cielo nocturno. Una vez, en un libro de cuentos infantiles que compró para Twilight, leyó que la luna es un escarabajo blanco que va recogiendo las migas de pan de las estrellas.

En su momento le había parecido una metáfora adorable. Ahora, caminando hacia el Bosque más aterrador que había visto, sin su armadura y siguiendo a un caballo pinto que francamente parece un hechicero, le parecía algo aterrador.

El Bosque Everfree. ¿Qué cosa buena puede pensar de ese lugar? Cada libro, cada poni, cada criatura con la que hablaba, cada experto, incluso los mismos lugareños y otros Guardias Reales coinciden en que es el lugar más peligroso y salvaje de Equestria, tal vez del Mundo Conocido.

—Sargento, ¿Por qué no usamos nuestras armaduras? —pregunta preocupado el unicornio.

—Porque el caballo pinto solicita que no llevemos nada de metal —responde el pegaso.

—El hierro y el acero son mortales para el Pueblo Mágico —les explica Sacred Lion—. Les explico que tengan reserva acerca de las identidades de los ponis que estarán por aquí.

—¿Más ponis? —pregunta con curiosidad Shining.

—Y una loba negra —dice el caballo pinto —. Algún día mi sobrina participará en estas reuniones.

—¿Acaso existe un club de amigos del Pueblo Mágico? —bromea Hawkguard.

—No sé si podrían llamarnos "club", pero si somos buenos amigos de los seres mágicos.

Pueden ver un resplandor rojo más adelante. Al acercarse, ven un claro de pasto verde, con un círculo de piedras blancas, y en su centro exacto se ve un menhir del tamaño de un manzano. A los pies del menhir, oscuro y antiguo como el corazón de una montaña, hay una fogata, y un grupo de ponis y una loba que irradian una paz increíble.

Hay un potro un par de años mayor que Applejack, un pequeño unicornio de color ámbar, crin negra y ojos dorados, con la Cutie Mark de una alondra. Junto a él, afina un laúd un poni terrestre blanco, de crin roja y ojos verdes, con la Cutie Mark de un laúd. Una loba negra, con el pelaje cruzado por pinturas blancas y de penetrantes ojos azules, está avivado las llamas.

Y para sorpresa de Shining Armor, ahí está Merlín, el unicornio bayo de crin gris azulado, con una barba que le recuerda a la melena de un león porque se afeita los labios y mejillas y el pelo cae desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho. Está usando un gigantesco sombrero de hechicero de color gris, y una manta vieja que en el pasado tal vez fue negra.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunta sorprendido Shining Armor.

—El potro se llama Larkgazer, ya era amigo del Pueblo Mágico cuando nos encontró —explica Sacred Lion—. Supongo que conoces al unicornio Merlín. La loba negra es Zursodda, una divertida amiga personal. Y el poni terrestre es Soren Soulbright, sin su laúd, sería muy difícil contactar con el Pueblo Mágico.

Hawkguard se ríe, sorprendiendo a Shining Armor, pero Sacred Lion se mantiene calmado.

—Bueno, son especialistas en hadas y duendes —dice alegre el pegaso—. Y nosotro somos especialistas en secuestros. Contactemos a esas criaturas.

* * *

 **(1):** El personaje en cuestión es Phillip Soter, perteneciente a LucioVera. No tendrá desarrollo en este fanfic, solo es un cameo.


	3. 2: Hijos de la tierra

**EL CASO DE LA CABAÑA EMBRUJADA**

* * *

 **2**

 **Hijos de la tierra**

El menhir parece saludarlos con su rostro de piedra. Ondas de luna lo iluminan tenuemente, el claro está libre de ramas y el cielo libre de nubes, por lo que no hay interferencia para las luces cósmicas de las estrellas. Shining Armor se siente en otra época cuando se sienta sobre la estera que le ofrece Zursodda, la loba negra de intensos ojos celestes. Se siente algo incómodo con su mirada, pues da la impresión de que siempre está planeando algo.

—Les presento a los Guardias Reales Hawkguard y Shining Armor —dice feliz el tío de Fluttershy.

—Sacred Lion, no sabía que vendrían invitados —dice Merlín, y le sonríe a Shining Armor.

—Ellos necesitan hablar urgentemente con el Pueblo Mágico —les explica el caballo pinto—. Alguien secuestró a una bebé y acusan a los duendes de robarla.

—¡Sí, creo que se llama Apple Bloom! —grita Larkgazer interrumpiéndolos— ¡Mi mamá habló de eso todo el día!

—Eso es ridículo —dice Soren, no parece tener más de dieciséis años, aunque sus ojos parecen los de un anciano—. Los duendes roban dulces, no bebés.

—¿De casualidad no hay un ser mágico que sí robe bebés? —pregunta Hawkguard.

La mirada que le lanzan le deja en claro que no debe seguir esa línea de preguntas. Shining Armor mira extrañado el menhir, y recuerda algunos dibujos de estructuras megalíticas que vio en sus libros de historia cuando era potro. Había oído sobre el poblamiento de Equestria, de cómo los antepasados equinos construían esas estructuras moviendo las rocas con magia, pero por alguna razón pensaba que ningún poni sería capaz de hacer esos tallados tan hermosos.

—Sin la ayuda del Pueblo Mágico, la Primera Migración de ponis jamás habría sobrevivido en este continente —dice Merlín, y sus ojos parecían tan antiguos como un diamante—. Bueno, sin la ayuda del Pueblo Mágico, los ciervos y los grifos.

—Por eso algunos ponis los llaman "el Bello Pueblo" —dice Larkgazer, sonriendo orgulloso, como si hubiera dado la respuesta acertada en una clase.

—¿Primera Migración? —pregunta con curiosidad Shining Armor. Merlín lo mira como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¿Es que no les pasan Historia en clases?

—Jamás cuando yo estudié, y no importa —interviene Hawkguard—. Nos prometieron que podríamos hablar con sus seres mágicos y hasta ahora no veo nada.

Aquel círculo se ríe ante el comentario del sargento, y el unicornio siente un escalofrío recorrer su lomo. Piensa en todas las historias sobre aquelarres de adoradores de Nightmare Moon que oía de potro, y aunque Larkgazer parece ser un buen potro, Zursodda y Merlín tienen algo que lo incomoda, algo fuera de lugar, como si fueran cerámicas prehistóricas entre los platos de su madre.

Sacred Lion levanta una pequeña y alargada flauta nativa de las Tierras Medias. Shining Armor había visto una igual en un museo de Canterlot. Merlín saca de un morral un instrumento extraño, que parece ser el antepasado de todos los violines, una tabla alargada de tres cuerdas y un pequeño arco para frotarlas. Zursodda comienza a afinar un instrumento aún más curioso, algo parecido lejanamente a la guitarra, pero con muchas clavijas a lo largo de un solo lado de su mástil. Soren saca un hermoso laúd, finamente hecho, y Larkgazer una sencilla armónica.

—¿Trajeron algún instrumento? —pregunta Merlín apoyando su extraño violín sobre una pierna.

—No, ¿era un requisito importante traer un instrumento musical? —pregunta Hawkguard, evidentemente confundido.

—Sí, pero no teman, creo que con nosotros bastamos —dice Merlín—. Zursodda, ¿ya está afinado tu _sitar_?

—Puedes morder limones si piensas que voy a revisar cada cuerda de este mastodonte —bromea la loba negra, y Shining Armor siente algo muy parecido al terror cuando sus gélidos ojos celestes se clavan él.

Sacred Lion inicia la música, tocando unas notas tan dulces que no parecen hechas por esa flauta de madera adornada por plumas. De inmediato, ambos Guardias Reales se tranquilizan, se relajan como pocas veces antes, como si esa melodía fuera capaz de espantar todos sus temores, todos sus pecados y preocupaciones. Pueden cerrar los ojos, y lo que ven son los bellos paisajes semiáridos de las Tierras Medias, con un águila atravesando un cielo azul, libre de nubes, entre montañas rojizas.

Y entonces, comienza a tocar Soren su laúd. Es un sonido tan distinto, una música que de inmediato los lanza hacia los bosques de coníferas y acebo de Cerinia, un sonido que los lleva a su mente el aroma de madera mojada, de estructuras de piedra levantándose contra un cielo blanco y un pasto insultantemente verde para el frío invierno que lo cubre. Tan diferentes, y, sin embargo, encuentran la forma de oír en concordancia.

La mirada de Shining Armor se detiene en la fogata. Mientras la música de la flauta y el laúd bailan en el aire, le parece que las llamas también bailan, al ritmo de una melodía que progresivamente acelera.

Casi cae de espaldas cuando Merlín grita, una sílaba corta que es acompañada por las notas de su violín, la armónica de Larkgazer y el instrumento llamado _sitar_ de Zursodda. El fuego se alza como una torre, y le parece que Hawkguard grita tanto como él.

Le parece ver un corro de criaturas. No serían más grandes que la cuchara con la que su hermanita Twilight endulza el té, pero lo sorprendente es que están dentro de la fogata. De hecho, le parece que el fuego se ha condensado en la forma de esas criaturas, pequeñas y con la apariencia de ratones, pero con sus colas acabadas en pequeñas llamas a semejanza de las colas de los leones. También tienen melenas, aumentando el parecido, pero es difícil lograr descifrar su apariencia pues están hechos de fuego puro.

 _Si te levantas cada mañana sintiéndote deprimido y mal_  
 _si sientes que estás vacío y no puedes parar de llorar_  
 _cuando el miedo se adhiere hasta a tu corazón_  
 _porque enfrentar al mañana te causa temor_  
 _si te rindes, tu camino nunca lo va a encontrar._

Todavía no se recuperan de la impresión que les causa ver a esas cosas surgir de la hoguera, cuando el bosque se desborda de criaturas extrañas, fantasmales, mágicas.

De potro, a Shining Armor le gustaban las obras de títeres. El unicornio Merlín, el mismo que está tocando el violín prehistórico a su lado, hacía a veces espectáculos con títeres que representaban seres muy parecidos a los que ve acercarse. Ve a los monstruos de los dibujos de Big Macintosh, los monstruos de las historias de su abuelo, monstruos que no pensaba ver jamás en su vida. Criaturas que le traen recuerdos.

 _"¿Qué rayos es esto?"_

Un tropel de seres salta, ríe y baila, monstruos del tamaño de un dragón bebé, morados, de dos brazos y dos piernas con tres dedos, con ojos sin párpados que parecen diamantes blancos. Con manchas rojas en su pecho, orejas puntiagudas y aterradores dientes triangulares, como los de un tiburón. Pero lo que más le sorprende son sus sonrisas, casi del ancho de sus cabezas. Los duendes.

Bajan de los árboles otras criaturas elásticas, y lo primero que puede pensar es en aves. Están cubiertos de algo que parece plumón o musgo, y le da la impresión de que si los toca, su casco quedaría húmedo. Sin embargo, son muy coloridos, pintados con vivos tonos multicolores que recuerdan a las coloraciones de los abejarucos, arrendajos y oropéndolas, con rojos ojos sin párpados que recuerdan a los de una rana arborícola. Los elfos.

Del suelo surgen rechonchas criaturas, sin dejar agujeros bajo ellas, como si estuvieran formándose a partir de la propia tierra. Criaturas amarillentas, con el pecho y la mandíbula de colores blancos, ojos negros con pupilas blancas y grandes púas en la espalda, de colores marrones, blancos, negros, grises o rojos. Su forma recuerda a la de un armadillo, y tienen dos afiladas garras en cada extremidad. Los enanos.

Ven que algunos árboles se transforman en yeguas terrestres, las yeguas más hermosas que habían visto en su vida. Es como si la Princesa Celestia no tuviese cuernos ni alas, y aún así, sienten que aquellas yeguas podrían ser más hermosas que la misma Princesa. Las ninfas.

De las flores dormidas surgen como aves unas criaturas que recuerdan bastante a los murciélagos, pero sus cabezas son grandes y redondeadas, de color morado muy claro, casi grisáceo. El resto de su cuerpo es de un negro claro, los ojos son pequeños y dorados, con adorables pupilas negras, y grandes orejas redondeadas, bordeadas con un morado más oscuro. Las hadas.

Ven a dos alegres criaturas acercarse. Lejanamente parecidos a conejos, o ardillas, o a gatos, o a una hermosa mezcla de aquellas tres criaturas, con colores azules o blancos. Pueden notar que tienen dos colas. Los nix.

Y ambos Guardias se miran a la vez. Están igualmente sorprendidos, confundidos y asustados. Pero nada los prepara para lo que ocurre a continuación.

Un tronco seco se tambalea, primero tímidamente, luego violentamente. Y ven que surge un monstruo que nunca habrían pensado ver en otro sitio que no fueran sus pesadillas. Es gris y alargado, como un hurón, pero grueso como el tronco de un roble, y una gran melena negra rodea su cabeza, blanca con manchas negras lejanamente similar a un tejón. En el lomo tiene también abundante pelaje negro, y su cola acaba en un frondoso mechón de pelo blanco. Pero es el rostro lo que los asusta: un poco similar al de un lobo, pero de mandíbulas anchas como las de un cocodrilo, y con dos colmillos parecidos a los de un jabalí asomándose.

—Aquel monstruo no estaba en los dibujos del potro —murmura Hawkguard.

—No es un monstruo —dice Sacred Lion—. Es un Fallentree Dancer, el último que queda. Y es mi amigo.

—¿Esa..., criatura habla? —pregunta asustado Shining Armor.

—No habla mucho, pero sí lo hace —le dice Merlín.

—No se asusten, ninguno de ellos mata —bromea Zursodda—. Al menos, ninguno mientras estemos nosotros. ¿Cuáles eran sus preguntas?

* * *

El Bosque inmortal parece aún más aterrador de noche. Pero eso no detendrá a Applejack, ni a sus dos amigas. Rarity, en realidad, sí está asustada, pero no tanto como Fluttershy, que está temblando de terror, a pesar de que ella conoce los bordes de la foresta gracias a su tío.

—¿Están preparadas? —dice Applejack mirando a sus amigas. No las quiere obligar a hacer algo que detestan, y continuaría sola de ser necesario. Pero preferiría estar acompañada.

Rarity y Fluttershy se miran a los ojos. La unicornio lleva puesto un atuendo sencillo, una bufanda verde claro con un pequeño gorro verde oscuro y una manta color amarillo en su lomo, que sin embargo no parece del todo adecuada para explorar el bosque de noche, más parece un conjunto para recorrer el prado durante el día. Fluttershy trae unas alforjas rosas con estampados de flores, y Applejack no puede imaginar qué contienen, y espera que sean cosas útiles.

—Yo..., yo —susurra Fluttershy. La poni terrestre piensa que para la pegaso es una experiencia horrible entrar al Bosque, y no es capaz de someterla a tal tormento.

—Puedo ir sola, no se preocupen —dice ella—. Espérenme aquí.

—Espera, Applejack —dice Rarity de inmediato, dando un paso al frente. Y para sorpresa de ambas, Fluttershy también se adelanta, intentando dejar de temblar, para decir con una voz que intenta sonar decidida:

—Iremos contigo.

* * *

 **El diseño de algunos seres mágicos se basan en Pokémon, aquí están los diseños:**

 **Duendes:** Sableye.

 **Enanos:** Sandslash.

 **Hadas:** Noibat.

 **Nix:** Meowstic.


End file.
